legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gagharv/El Phildin
This world, lying west of the Gagharv and known as "the land of the sleeping gods," was once the place where the gods Bardus and Octum fought. After the gods fell into slumber, an age of ceaseless war raged on until the warrior Milligan suppressed the resistance of each land to unite all the armies. As a result, a huge united nation was founded. With the support of the Church of Bardus, Milligan was crowned Emperor and the city of Phildin became his capital. Following this, the land was renamed El Phildin and it was in this land the people followed the teachings of Bardus, the god of light. The Church of Bardus, using the holy city of Valkd as their headquarters, spread the teachings of the god throughout all corners of El Phildin. They taught them various ways of life and even today lend support to the hearts of the people. With the rule of the royal family and guidance of the teachings of the god of light, the people of El Phildin find light in every day of their lives. Geography El Phildin consists of three regions: Notos, Boreas and Dusis as well as various oceans, mountain ranges and other natural and man-made structures. Notos The prosperous capital city at its center is ruled by the benevolent government of Milligan XVI. Boasting the greatest collection of books in all of El Phildin in the royal library, the flow of people coming and going from commoners to researchers never ceases. To the south lie the gem mines that are the source of revenue for the royal family, the Ourt Village and the bustling highway Sip, full of merchants and carts. To the north, at the base of the river Teba that forms the border with Region of Boreas, you find the town of Borun, a small fishing village that plays an important burden in the distribution of goods. Boreas The Regions of Boreas may be considered the most colorful regions in all of El Phildin. In the eastern portion, there is the Spirit Forest, where the spirits and holy beasts live. Further to the north tower the mountains of the great Canyon. In the center of the region, the one and only school for studying the art of magic can be found and the Benequia Monastery for the Church of Bardus serve as gateways to success for those trying to plan their path in life. In addition, the ironworking town Guia is known for its rich mines, and for its iron crafting and manufacturing of machinery. The village of Koruna at the northernmost point is constantly blocked in by ice and snow and even today their temples and shrines to Durga remain intact along with their custom of worship to her. In the western portion, Balloa, the territory of the Baron, is the largest fishing village in all of Boreas which prospers from the silver mountains entrusted to them by the royal family. Dusis The holy city of Valkd is the largest city in the Region of Dusis and headquarters of the Church of Bardus. With its great cathedrals of grandiose architecture and stained glass, it has always received a non-stop flow of religious pilgrimages. To the west of Valkd, the natural beauty of El Phildin's largest lake, Moss Lake, stretches forth. It is known that there exists gold dust at the bottom of the lake and this has become an indispensable source of funds for the city. The Cathedral, which lies down the Dios Shrine Path is closed by the church and the royal family because of the Octum's Apostles attack upon it, but there appears to be another reason for it. In addition, in this region's northern sea lies the Truth Island where it is said ancient ruins can be found. The Ends of The World According to ancient books written in the language of the gods, the world was once much larger. However, those who desire to leave El Phildin, regardless of whether they travel by land or sea, inevitably find themselves stopped by some kind of natural blockade. The "Legionne Sierra," the "Misty Sea," the "Chaos Vortex," and "Gagharv" are all examples of this, and although many adventurers, explorers and researchers from the Church of Bardus have tried to challenge them, there is no one has ever crossed these barriers and returned alive. The Misty Sea Off the coast of Dorx at the northernmost edge of the Dusis region lies the Island of Truth that contains the ruins of an ancient civilization. From that island, a milky-white mist pours, advancing far into the northern sea route. Not only will compasses cease to function properly and lose their way in the mists, but it is said that even migratory birds lose their sense of direction in the mist. The Chaos Vortex Travelers who turn toward the end of the southern inlet sea to escape run into the "Vortex of Chaos," which is said to swallow everything. It is said to be situated in the area of the ocean that overlooks Gagharv. There are many storms in the surrounding ocean, perhaps influenced by Gagharv's turbulent air flow. There are few ships who see the Vortex of Chaos without being dragged under the ocean. Legionne Sierra The Legionne Sierra is a magnificent sight to behold, cutting across the western continent from the north to the southeast and is filled with many many sacred mountaintops. Contrary to this beautiful exterior, the impenetrably steep walls of rock and constant, violent snowstorms discourage many would-be mountain climbers. Gagharv Those who follow the Legionne Sierra to the southeast of the continent will run into Gagharv. It was discovered by the famous ship captain and explorer Bale. There are places in this gash that descend into a depth of 1000 miles, and the Vortex of Chaos in the sea and the chaotic turbulence in the air above prevent entry. Its name has come to mean the ends of the earth. Category:Gagharv Locations